The Kidnapping
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: All was going well for Adrien... He was about to start fencing class ten go relax at home. But then criminals break in, kidnap Adrien then they kill Armand. Adrien escapes though but unfortuntetly, life is never fair and an akuma is attacking Paris. And this one has gone rogue. Rated T for mentions of death.


Gabriel Agreste, just who is he? Is he actually the infamous Hawkmoth? Or did he used to be the Peacock? He is a mystery to the papparazzi, his workers and employees and even his own son Adrien! But is there a reason behind his mysterious motives, why he is he an absent father? Only a select few know the truth, and soon the truth will be passed on to Adrien.

Adrien was looking at his timetable set by his father, fencing again? He thought, no one even uses swords in this day and age so why bother? But knowing his father would get cross with him if he didn't go, so he went anyway.

Adrien arrived at fencing with five minutes to spare but his instructor wasn't here yet... Strange, he's always like twenty minutes early to the class to set up, so where is he? He took a look around and found a gruesome sight, a robber dressed in rich but bloody clothes was holding his fencing instructor Armand at gunpoint! He then looked at Adrien with sick amusement and spoke in a deep and twisted voice, "so you're the model boy eh? Can't say you look all that tough, but our mission stands so come quietly and we won't hurt ya, k kid?" The unidentified man taunted,

Adrien was confused, why did they want him? Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks, ransom. Shit! Adrien thought, he had to get out of here, but then one of the man's lackeys pulled a gun on him with a evil smirk. Suddenly a cloth went on his mouth and he identified the substance as chlorofom before he was knocked out cold...

Adrien awoke in a dark prison cell and looked up, a figure was standing over him, he was holding something but due to the darkness he couldn't see it. He had a dark presence and he spoke in a dark voice, "taking you was so easy, I wonder why we didn't think of this much earlier. Now boy why do you think we have taken you?" the criminal asked,

"easy ransom" Adrien said in a raspy voice thinking that was all there was to it,

"a logical guess but incorrect, we need your sad excuse of a father, not a little maggot that is only alive because of said father. Now I have to go worm, but dont think I'd leave without giving you a parting gift. Giving nothing would be cruel." The man said as he threw Armand's lifeless corpse on him,

Adrien examined him with wide eyes, he had a one bullet hole going straight through his skull, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain before he died.

"just who the hell are you, you BASTARD!" Adrien screeched, but it was unheard. "Plagg we need to get out of here NOW, Claws Out!" Adrien called,

The familiar power of destruction filled his heart and soul and Adrien became the heroic Chat Noir.

"Cataclysm!" Adrien said summoning his power.

The bars disintergrated into piles of rust and Chat leapt out in the narrow hallways, taking care to avoid guards and thugs. Those bastards are gonna pay! Adrien thought in rage, but Adrien had enough common sense to know that today wasn't the day that he would deliver judgement, he leapt out of the base and into the catacombs, he navigated his way through the tunnels to freedom. But suddenly a scream sounded and an akuma made itself known. Great, Adrien thought, he decided to go to the mansion to stock up on camembert cheese before detransforming, getting hugged by Plagg because of his near death. Adrien recharged and transformed joining the fight.

He went to the battlefield to discover it wasn't an akuma and rather an akuma teamed up with the gang members he see today. Could this day get any worse? And to make it worse Ladybug was no where to be seen so he had to do it on his own. But he preferred Ladybug not getting a bullet to the head. Adrien didn't care for the criminal's health or safety as he swung his baton at the evil perpetrators in a blinded rage, but a force field went up around them. They have fucking force fields?! REALLY?! Adrien thought.

So they continued the fight, not only did they have force fields and guns but the akuma was actually their boss that was mad that his civilian self escaped. The problem is that he rebelled against Hawkmoth and now Hawkmoth has no control over him. Chat Noir was fighting a losing battle and when he was on the brink of death, gunshots fired but they weren't the gang's. The French Government had arrived. Chat happened to glance at the man leading the team and he was more shocked then he had ever been before,

"father?" he muttered under his breath,

Indeed he may not have his glasses and coat on but he was still defininetly Gabriel Agreste.

Both sides fought ferouciously and in the end only three people remained in the bloodbath of a battle. Chat Noir, Gabriel Agreste and the self proclaimed War Lord.

"it's you and me _Gabriel_ " The Warlord spat,

Gabiel simply silently growled and both sides attacked trying to kill each other with knives and guns, while Gabriel had the latest technology and the most protective armour, The Warlord had magic on his side... Well so did Chat Noir.

A text came in from Ladybug while Gabriel and the akuma fought but they completely ignored Chat so Adrien read it. "where are you?! There's an akuma at the Notre Dame! Come as soon as possible!" It read,

Chat scowled, clearly Ladybug didn't know the situation at the Eiffel Tower but he didn't have time to chat with Ladybug but he did have time to help Gabriel rip this rogue akuma to shreds.

The baton deflected bullets, Chat later found out. The Warlord was mad, and Gabriel was awestruck a metal that's looks to be as strong as diamond while being so light actually exists. Chat Noir continued attacking, defecting bullets and striking whenever there was an opening. Eventually The Warlord was exhausted and Chat pinpointed the akumatised object, it was his black beanie! Chat grabbed it and ripped it in half but then he realised something... He couldn't purify akumas, well shit, Adrien thought, looks like I'm gonna take on this akuma later today as well, he then let out a long sigh and explained the situation to Gabriel. He simply smirked and asked if he could take it for research purposes, Chat was about to ask how but Gabriel tasered it to the ground and then he locked it in a high tech cage.

"thank you for your efforts today Chat Noir, though I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Ladybug or anyone in general about my secret occupation." Gabriel smiled,

"I hope all goes well sir, now I have to explain the situation to Ladybug without the whole government plot involved, wish me luck." Chat sighed,

"good luck" Gabriel stated as he smirked and then left in the helicopter.

Chat smiled and took off as well, he would definetly vote The Warlord as one of the most dangerous akumas he ever faced. He sighed as he remembred he had patrol with Ladybug tonight and he's probably going to be interogatted but he didn't care, he figured he might as well enjoy the sunset while it lasts.

 **Author's Note: Aaaand we are done! This idea just popped in my head one day, so I put down Rise of the Shadow Knight to write this! Anyway I haven't got much to say so I'll just sign off, MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
